La Aldea oculta de la Montaña
by Mediolagana
Summary: El mundo es oscuro, lo que nos daba placer ahora nos da dolor y Gai sensei agonizaba cuando le pidio un ultimo favor a su alumno... sin parejas, va a haber un pequeño LeeTen, pero no habra parejas en su totalidad R&R, Lee es oscuro en este fic
1. Chapter 1

El ultimo favor.

Era de noche, en un cuarto de madera oscuro, iluminado solo por una vela. Un hombre anciano moría acobijado solo por su fuuton, su alumno lo preparaba para el gran viaje y su mujer se preparaba para la idea de ser viuda. El alumno tomo una esponja húmeda y limpio la frente del anciano.

- Hijo mío… escúchame bien

- Lo escucho

- Hace muchos años… le prometí a un amigo que buscaría un lugar especial…- el anciano tose- … una aldea

- ¿una aldea?- dijo el alumno.

- Asi es… la aldea oculta entre las nubes…- el anciano pone una cara de dolor y la mujer toma la mano de su esposo.

- Gai por favor, yo le dire el resto

- Anko… dale el pedazo… del mapa… por favor

Anko se habia puesto vieja, ahora estaba un poco mas arrugada que antes y su cabello se habia puesto mas opaco, como si los años le hubiesen robado su brillo, pero su rostro aun demostraba esa rudeza y fortaleza que la caracterizaba.

- Si… amor mío

- …- el viejo Gai le sonrió a su esposa- … tu seras a quien mas extrañe

Gai había perdido mucho del musculo que una vez tuvo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca muy seca, ahora parecía un muñeco de madera incapaz de moverse por su propia cuenta.

- Mi bello alumno…- Gai tose nuevamente- … hasme este ultimo favor… y podre… morir en paz…

Gai sonrio una ultima vez y dejo de respirar, su pecho dejo de levantarse y su calor corporal desapareció, fue como si el dios de la muerte le hubiese venido a visitar. Anko derramo un pequeña lagrima y miro el suelo.

- Anko chan…

- … tran… tranquilo- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Anko tomo al alumno y juntos abandonaron el recinto, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo de madera hasta una puerta, Anko l abrió y revelo un pequeño jardín lleno de flores purpuras.

- El decía…- Anko traga amargura- … que le gustaba ese color, porque le recordaban a mi

- … - el alumno miro el suelo.

- Vamos

Anko tomo fuerzas y continuo caminando, se acerco a una pequeña bodega que se encontraba al lado de las flores. La abrió busco entre el montón de cachivaches que habían ahí.

- Aquí esta

Anko le dio al alumno una pequeña caja negra.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrela

El alumno la abrió, dentro había un pedazo de pergamino viejo que mostraba varios kilómetros de bosque y el nombre de una aldea…

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un pedazo del mapa que te llevara a la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes…- Anko toma algo de aire- … es una aldea legendaria que según dicen, fue contruida por los dioses mismo

- ¿Por qué Gai sensei tenia esto?

- Veras, un viejo amigo de Gai le pidió el favor de hallar los trozos del mapa…- Anko suelta una lagrima- … Gai y Motaro solo encontraron uno en toda su vida, así que cuando Motaro se unió a los ANBU y Gai supo de su enfermedad terminal… los 2 sintieron que fracasaron en sus promesas

- Conozco a Motaro, yo mismo lo entrene- el alumno sonrió un poco- se de lo que es capaz por cumplir una promesa

- Así es… y por eso, Gai quería darte esta misión a ti, su alumno mas fuerte y mas confiable

El alumno sonrio un poco, aun le dolia el perder a su sensei, la persona en la que siempre ha confiado y nunca dejaría de confiar, inclusive en la muerte lo veria como una especie de angel de la guarda.

- Por favor, hazle esta ultima diligencia a Maito Gai, esposo de Anko Mitarashi y padre de Motaro Mitarashi…- Anko pone su mano en el hombro derecho del alumno- … ¿aceptas Rock Lee?

- Si… Anko sama

* * *

_La Aldea oculta entre las Nubes… la leyenda cuenta que fue creada por los dioses para vivir en paz y armonía para siempre y para observar desde lo alto a los mortales vivir y de esa forma juzgar sus actividades… pero… las cosas cambiaron cuando un dios rebelde decidió bajar al mundo y hablar directamente con los mortales… al ver el tipo de vida que los dioses tenían comparada con el estilo de vida de los mortales… este dios rebelde organizo una guerra en la aldea y la despojo de su gloria… obligando a los otros inmortales a vivir como humanos, con hambre y dolor._

_Hay quienes dicen que la Aldea de las Nubes espera a que un valiente la encuentre y le devuelva su antigua gloria._

_- Mitos y Leyendas del mundo Shinobi._

Rock Lee tenia 35 años ya, cuando decidió cerrar el libro que estaba ojeando. Su cabello estaba muy largo y en forma de trenza hasta su cintura, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y su rostro demostraba experiencia y madurez… aunque… para su desgracia aun tenia esas enormes cejas y esos extraños ojos de insecto. Su traje verde aun estaba puesto, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora tenia pequeños detallez negros en sus hombros y un chaleco Jounin para decorar.

- Mmm…- Lee miro su pedazo de mapa nuevamente- … ¿Qué tienes de especial?... ¿al menos eres real?

No hubo respuesta alguna a sus preguntas, si tan solo se lo hubieran dicho con tiempo, antes de que la Distrofia Muscular acabara con la vida de Gai… pero no, ahora estaba a oscuras y no sabia que hacer con estos pergaminos.

- Creo que lo mejor será ir a la aldea Oculta entre los Arboles… según esto es la primera parada en el mapa y ahí averiguar lo que pueda sobre las otras partes

Lee se puso de pie y camino hacia afuera, se habia detenido en una pequeña biblioteca movil para descubrir mas al respecto de su nueva mision auto impuesta. La biblioteca en realidad era una carreta con un montón de libros viejos y mohosos, cuidada por un anciano que decidió detenerse a hacer negocios en una tienda de te en medio de la planicie.

- ¿listo señor?- dijo el dueño de la biblioteca.

- Si, muchas gracias… ¿Cuánto le debo?

- 4 ryus

Lee le da un billete y el hombre le sonríe, de inmediato empieza a moverse. Lee sonrió y miro a la gente de la tienda del te, les agradeció la comida y se fue caminando. La planicie era verde y el sol golpeaba con fuerza, todo indicaba que iba a dar inicio una nueva aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

En medio del bosque, un rio lo cruza en medio y lo divide en dos. Lee mira a su alrededor, no hay nada mas que un montón de arboles y pajaros cantando en sus copas. Tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz…

- … - Lee sonríe y mira a un pájaro que canta en una rama.

El agua del rio se escuchaba en todo el lugar, la corriente no era muy fuerte y el puente que estaba sobre el se veía resistente, era rojo con una cinta verde que asimiliba el movimiento de una serpiente.

Lee puso pie en el puente, pero justo cuando estaba a mitad del camino, pudo escuchar como el pájaro emitió un sonido como de dolor y su canto seso. Lee levanto la mirada y miro a esa criatura que habia caído en el suelo muerta y con un kunai atravesando su pecho.

- No me gustan esos ruidos

Un hombre de traje completamente negro (similar al de Lee pero Negro), de larga cabellera negra, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos blancos, estaba mirando a Lee y sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las uñas con otro kunai.

- ¿un Hyuuga?- Lee sonríe- … parece que los de Konoha se están esforzando mas por capturarme

- No pequeño tonto… yo no hago esto por Neji ni por Tenten ni por ese estúpido Hokage rubio…- sus uñas empiezan a sangrar- … lo hago porque quiero ganar dinero y de ser posible satisfacer mi necesidad de enviar a alguien al infierno- chupa la sangre que brota de sus dedos.

Otro maniaco que viene por mi… yosh… todo parece indicar que estoy condenado a vivir dándole palizas a los de tu tipo- Lee suspira y mira a ese hombre algo aburrido.

- ¡¿tu a mi?!...- el hombre se lanza sobre Lee- …¡insolente!

Justo antes de que es hombre pudiera moverse, Lee ya habia enterrado su puño en su estomago y obligado a hacerlo escupir una gran cantidad de saliva. El hombre se tiro al suelo de rodillas y sujeto su estomago con fuerza.

- No vuelvas a buscarme hasta que te hagas echo mas fuerte- Lee le da la espalda y se va caminando tranquilamente-… una ultima cosa…

- Ma…maldito- el hombre seguía babeando y tratando de recuperar su aliento.

- … no vuelvas a matar a otra ave, o juro por la llama de la juventud que regresare para romperte cada hueso de tu patético cuerpo

Con esa advertencia, Lee se alejo dejando a ese hombre en el suelo, con dolor de orgullo y con varias costillas rotas.

- ¡esto no se ha terminado!

Ese ultimo grito fue claro para el cejotas, es cierto, esto no se ha terminado, nunca se terminaría para el… ¿Por qué?... ¿Te estas preguntando?… porque el cometió un crimen hace algún tiempo, mas que un crimen, una brutalidad y dejame decirte que no debería sorprenderte, viniendo de alguien que no expresa su rencor de ninguna forma, este solo se acumula y termina exlpotando.

- … (no odies a tus oponentes, no se merecen tu odio, solo miralos como simples obstáculos que debes vencer para cumplir tus sueños)…perdone Sensei, no pude cumplir con eso

Lee siguió caminando mientras recordaba sus errores pasados, los que llegaron a costarle muy caro y aun lo recuerda bastante bien.

* * *

Flashback:

Lee corria entre los pasillos de un hospital, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su respiración era muy agitada. Varios trataron de frenarlo, pero les resulto imposible. Lee abrió una puerta de un golpe y entro en el lugar.

- ¡Neji, Tenten!

En 2 camas separadas, estaban Neji y Tenten, completamente lastimados y llenos de sangre. Habian moretones y rasguños por doquier, la sangre brotaba de todo sus cuerpos. Tsunade agarro a Lee del brazo derecho y lo saco del lugar.

- ¡¿Quién lo hiso?!

- ¡no te incumbe, ahora solo dejame trabajar!

Y Lee fue expulsado por la tremenda fuerza de la Hokage. Lee se lanzo contra la puerta y la golpeo haciéndole un agujero.

- Oye…

Lee miro a sus espaldas, Sakura Haruno estaba detrás de el con un uniforme de enfermera. La chica se le acerco y le dijo:

- … los encontraron en un callejón, cerca del Ichiraku

- ¡gracias Sakura chan!

Lee abrazo a Sakura con mucha fuerza y salió corriendo apretando sus puños con toda la furia que tenia en su corazón.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Un gran bosque se postro ante el, eran muchos arboles enormes y de hojas color verde oscuro que cubrían el sol. La entrada emitía un tremendo frio, como si los vientos se concentraran ahí. Lee mira a un hombre que descansaba a un lado de la entrada del bosque.

- Oiga, disculpe señor

- ¿Qué?- el hombre se despierta- … ¿Qué?

- ¿Esta es la entrada a la Aldea Oculta entre los Arboles?

- Deberían decirle la aldea de los desesperados…- el hombre suspira- … es una aldea cruel en donde solo van aquellos que lo han perdido todo, hay quienes dicen que inclusive se pueden escuchar a esos malditos arboles llorar

Lee volvió a mirar la entrada, en efecto podía sentir que algo malo sucedía ahí. La oscuridad era tan profunda que parecía que se iba tragar el alma de Lee.

- Chico, no entres si no estas dispuesto a acabar con tu propia vida

- Jaja…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, no apruebo el suicidio- Lee sonríe y pone un pie en la entrada.

- Hombre

- ¿Qué?

- Toma

El hombre le pasa una botella de Sake y Lee la sujeta con su mano derecha.

- Te ayudara a olvidarte de tus penas por unas cuantas horas, a tu salud

- Claro...

Lee miro esa botella, el sake ya no tenia el mismo efecto en el, habia aprendido a beber para olvidarse de su pasado, el mayor de error de su vida…el sake y el alcohol lo metieron en muchos problemas, inclusive llego a considerarse un alcohólico y no se atrevió a tocar sake ni nada por el estilo por mas de 5 años… hasta hoy.

- Gracias, mejor me voy

- Adiós y que tengas buen viaje…

Lee le sonrió y entro en el bosque…

* * *

El bosque era en verdad oscuro, no podía ver bien a donde iba…

- Auch… creo que pise… o dios… si pise una

Lee solo se mantiene caminando, el lugar no le permite ver nada. Las ramas chocando entre si, ocasionando un sonido similar al de crujir de madera. Las gotas de agua de lluvias pasadas caían en la frente del cejotas y le molestaban para seguir adelante y por si fuera poco, su traje no lo protegía del maldito frio que lo hacia moverse aun mas lento.

- …

Lee se sentó en una gran raíz que Salia de la tierra, todo el camino estaba cubierto de raíces como esa y piedras bastante filosas. Miro la calabaza con sake que el hombre le dio y sintió como su boca empezaba a aguarse.

- … tal vez…- Lee la toma con su mano derecha- … solo un trago...

Justo cuando Lee iba a poner sus labios en la calabaza.

- … ("¿Qué le sucedió a mi madre?")…- Lee se detuvo y miro esa botella otra vez- … no, no te necesito

Se puso de pie y cerro la botella, quería vaciarla e irse de ese lugar, ignorar que eso sucedió, pero no podía, no tenia el valor para derramar ese liquido.

- Maldita sea… Gai sensei sentiría vergüenza de mi

En ese mismo instante un kunai atravesó la calabaza y derramo el sake. Lee miro a su alrededor.

- ¡te dije que esto no se habia terminado!

La voz de ese sujeto se escucho por doquier, como un eco. Lee suspiro y saco el kunai de la calabaza.

- … (este kunai…)… ¡¿Estas solo?!

- ¡claro que estoy solo!- se escucho al hombre- … ¡nadie mas tendrá el privilegio de arrancarte la piel excepto yo!

- Como digas…-Lee se trona los dedos- … pero yo de ser tu, me quedaría donde estas

- ¿Qué?

- Ya que si te enfrentas a mi… te aseguro, seras el perdedor

Lee pego un salto y alcanzo una altura de 100 metros, se sujeto de una rama y se impulso con su brazo derecho hacia un árbol que estaba cerca, con su brazo izquierdo levantado, golpeo el tronco del árbol y lo rompió en pedazos, revelando la ubicación de ese hombre.

- ¡no me derrotaras esta vez…Jutsu Clones de sombra!

Un montón de clones salieron del mismo punto, Lee sujeto a uno y lo lanzo al suelo con toda su fuerza, el impacto creo un cráter de unos 6 metros de profundidad y unos 4 de largo.

- Rock Lee… jeje… el brutal asesino de Konoha, la bestia te llaman por ahí

- ¡es la "hermosa bestia", tarado!

Miles de kunais y Shurikens cayeron sobre el. Lee hundió su puño en la tierra y al igual que hiso con los genins del sonido, saco una raíz de árbol bastante gruesa, lo suficiente como para usarla de escudo.

- ¿hermosa?... JAJAJA…

Otro montón de armas cayeron sobre Lee. Esta vez tuvo que moverse muy rápido como para evitarlas y aun asi unas cuantas se clavaron en su rodilla izquierda.

- ¡Mmm!

- ¡te di, te di, ahora podre matarte!

Lee pego un salto hacia atrás con su pierna derecha y cayo detrás de un tronco evitando que un montón de shurikens lo llenaran de agujeros.

- Es rápido, debo tener cuidado…- Lee se saca el kunai que tiene en su rodilla- … (¡¿este kunai, no es de…?!)

- ¡Ya te vi!

Una gran guadaña partió el árbol y Lee apenas pudo sujetarla con sus palmas (como cuando se sujeta una espada con las manos). Un poco de sangre broto de las manos de Lee y empañaron la guadaña. El loco sonrió y le dijo:

- No necesito mi Juuken para matarte…

- …eso, o no lo tienes, remedo de Hyuuga

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Hace unos minutos, no sabia quien eras, pero al ver que necesitabas la ayuda de alguien, me di cuenta que eras Heihashi Hyuuga, el loco del Souke que tuvo que huir por haberse "relacionado" con su hermana…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No te molestes, te marcaron tan feo, que eres incapaz de usar el Juuken, por lo normal aliento a la gente como tu a hacerse mas fuerte… pero tu das asco

- ¡maldito, cállate!

Lee rompió la guadaña ejerciendo fuerza en la hoja y literalmente partió la oz en 2.

- Tu sadismo y locura ocasionaron la vergüenza en tu clan… Neji te odiaba, no por débil, si no porque eras un hombre enfermizo y cobarde

Lee sujeta a ese hombre del cuello y lo mira como si fuera un insecto.

- Saluda a Hiashi de mi parte

- ¡suéltame!

- ¡que estúpido eres, venir a atacarme en persona cuando pudiste usar esos clones!

Lee le arremete un puñetazo directo en la frente y logra sentir el crujir de sus huesos en sus nudillos. Un rio de sangre bajo por su frente y llego a sus pies. Lee solto a ese hombre y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡huye si quieres, no me interesas, asi que mejor vete y dejame en paz!

Lee le dio la espalda y continuo caminando. Una sombra lo observaba detrás de un tronco.

- No puedo, bestia, no puedo dejarte ir…


End file.
